Wyrzuty sumienia
by Roma vel Darky
Summary: Rozmyślania pewnego człowieka.


Pierwszy raz czuje się taki bezwładny. Opanowany przez zwykłe… światło. Jest wszędzie wokół mnie, czuje jak mnie przenika, obserwuje. Chcę przed nim uciec, lecz jednocześnie chcę je poznać, dowiedzieć się, dlaczego. Dlaczego tu jestem? Co się wydarzyło? Chcę się ruszyć, lecz nie widzę swoich nóg. Moje ręce pochłonęła jasność.

Jestem sam. Tak bardzo samotny, czy to kara?

_Wybaczcie, nie udało mi się. _

Próbuje zamknąć oczy, odepchnąć wspomnienia, ale one nie poddają się tak łatwo i brutalnie wkraczają do mojego umysły. Znowu je czuje, tkwią we mnie, powoli przesuwając się w stronę serca.

_Wyrzuty sumienia._

Mogłem temu zapobiec, mogłem go powstrzymać. Mogłem, mogłem, mogłem…

_Gdzież jesteście dobre dzieci? Gdzież was opuściłem?_

Marze żeby kogoś zobaczyć, kogokolwiek. Oddam wszystko za towarzysza niedoli.

_Dlaczego nadal jestem sam_?

Nigdy nie narzekałem, nigdy nie pragnąłem więcej niż mam, więc dlaczego?

_Nie zasłużyłem._

_Wybaczcie, że was opuściłem._

Czy umarłem? Czy to niebo? Gdzie jestem, gdzież się podziewam. Żałosne doprawdy, ktoś mógłby patrzeć na mnie z boku i naśmiewać się z mojej niewiedzy i głupoty.

A może to tylko żart?

Może zaraz się obudzę, jak co rano, w jasnej delikatnej pościeli, czując jej aksamitny dotyk. Czując, oddychając, żyjąc.

Czemu to tak długo trwa? Czy nie powinienem już odejść, jak każdy czarodziej? Żałosne naprawdę, czy za mało poświęciłem? Zrobiłem wszystko.

_Prawie._

Czy ten głos się w końcu uciszy i pozwoli mi odejść? Dlaczego, dlaczego mnie dręczy to niewdzięczne sumienie! Tak, dawno, tak wiele lat.

_Obwiniam się._

No i dobrze głupcze zasłużyłeś na swój los! Tylko ta samotność… Gdybym, gdybym tylko mógł ich uratować, gdybym mógł go powstrzymać. Oni wszyscy by żyli, czuli, oddychali.

_Czy to kara?_

Zasłużyłem. Dlaczego nazywali mnie mistrzem? Przecież jestem głupcem! Głupcem powinni mnie nazywać. Moje życie było daremne, skoro tak wielu zginęło.

_Potępiony głupiec!_

Tylko ta jasność, taka inna od mojego życia, od mojego pojęcia zaświatów. Nie zasłużyłem na jasność! Tylko noc, tylko ona może mi pomóc… Dlaczego?

Powinienem sam go zniszczyć, nie dopuścić do tego co się stało. Tchórzliwy mistrz ze mnie, znowu zawiodłem. Tyle okazji, tyle zmarnowanych szans.

_Zgaśnij wątłe światło! Chcę zniknąć, pochłoń mnie!_

A cóż to? Czy ktoś tam idzie? Widzę jak ktoś rozsuwa jasne zasłony i otwiera przejście.

Kimże jesteś nieznajomy? Po coś przybył?

Gość jednak nie słyszał mych niemych pytań i nadal wytrwale szedł w moim kierunku, a jasna niesamowita aura oświetla go.

Oślepiała mnie.

Może nie powinienem patrzeć? Ale po cóż mi oczy skoro nie mam na kogo patrzeć, a to może być jedyna szansa na rozmowę. Jedyna szansa na ujrzenie kogoś, a od tak dawno jestem sam… Moje pragnienia spełniają się. Nadzieja jest cudowna.

Postać staje się wyraźniejsza, kroczy dumnie, a biel ustępuje jej miejsca, ucieka w popłochu. Próbuję rozchylić wargi, wypowiedzieć pytania, zadręczające mój umysł. Ale jakież jest moje rozczarowanie, gdy nie mogę nimi poruszyć.

_Zamarły._

Wytężam wzrok, starając się rozpoznać obcego. Mrugam, nie dowierzając.

_Nie! Nie ona…_

Biorę głęboki wdech, zamykam oczy. Mam przewidzenia, tak to MUSZĄ być przewidzenia, albo halucynacje. Uchylam ponownie powieki, postać jest już bardzo dobrze widoczna, oddalona zaledwie o kilka kroków. Czarne macki ściskają mnie za serce, czuje, że nie wytrzymam tej rozmowy. Moje sumienie zawyło z rozpaczy. Dopiero teraz dostrzegam inny szczegół. Zmienił się krajobraz, w miejscu skąd przybyła zjawa, pojawiła się…

_Brama?_

Odwracam jednak od niej wzrok i znowu spoglądam na kobietę. Wyciągnęła w moją stronę dłoń. Serce pękło mi niemalże na pół.

_Jak możesz?_

Odsunąłem się od niej i dostrzegłem kolejną zmianę, miałem ciało. Spojrzałem na swoje dłonie i szkarłatną szatę okalającą moje wątłe ciało, spuściłem wzrok. Jak ona mogła patrzeć na mnie tak łagodnie, po tym co zrobiłem, jak mogła być taka miła i dobra!

Znowu spojrzałem jej w oczy.

Niebieskie tęczówki wbite z zieloną otchłań.

_Żyłabyś…Żyłabyś z mężem i synem, szczęśliwa…_

To mnie przerasta, upadam na kolana.

_- Przepraszam_ – szeptam, czując się strasznie zmęczony i przytłoczony tym wszystkim.

_- Nie masz za co przepraszać profesorze_. – Usłyszałem jej delikatny piękny głos. Macki zacisnęły się mocniej.

- _Wybacz_ – powiedziałem cicho starając się uspokoić kołatające serce, spojrzałem w jej oczy. Kobieta schyliła się i położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu.

-_ Nie powinieneś się obwiniać, tak dużo zrobiłeś – _szeptała delikatnie podnosząc mnie do pionu. – _Decyzja należała do mnie i Jamesa, nie ma w tym twojej winy. Chciałeś dobrze, to nasza wina że powierzyliśmy wszystko zdrajcy. Tylu ludzi dzięki tobie przeżyło, tłumy dzięki tobie zmieniły strony. Zaufały Ci tak jak ja. Pomogłeś Harremu, pokazałeś mu drogę. Dzięki tobie zwycięży. Pozwól mu dokończyć resztę. _

Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, a ja poczułem jak cały ciężar który nosiłem na swoich barkach w mgnienia oku znika. Poczułem się jakbym miał dwadzieścia lat, a wszystkie wątpliwości uleciały ze mnie i pozostała tylko błoga nieświadomość.

Pociągnęła mnie za rękę w stronę bramy, lecz zatrzymałem się tchnięty nagłym impulsem.

-_ Czy to już koniec, Lily? Czy zwyciężyliśmy? – _W jasnych oczach zajaśniała nadzieja i ciekawość. Kobieta ścisnęła mocniej moją dłoń i z lekkim uśmiechem odparła.

- _To już nas nie dotyczy._ – Mruknęła a ja tylko kiwnąłem smutno głową, jednak Lily delikatnie uniosła mój podbródek do góry i wyszeptała.

- _My już jesteśmy wolni. Na zawsze wolni_.

Uśmiechnąłem się ciepło, a na mojej pokrytej zmarszczki twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie.

_- Już nigdy nie będziesz sam Albusie, od teraz wszyscy jesteśmy jednością._

Przeszliśmy przez bramę. A ja wreszcie poczułem się szczęśliwy.

Biel ponownie zapanowała na polanie, czekając na kolejnego gościa, który zaszczyci ją swoją obecnością.

W końcu na pewno się jakiś zjawi. Przecież czyściec nigdy nie jest pusty, prawda?


End file.
